Soul's Sister
by AnimeStoryteller3625
Summary: Maka and Soul are on there way to Shinigama-sama's office when they are ambushed by Lady Arachne and Giriko. Somehow Arachne has gotten stronger and Soul and Maka can't hold them off much longer. Who is the mystery girl that saves them? What are the secrets behind her powers? Was she created or was she born?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfiction.I added a couple of my own characters. Hope you like it. Enjoy! :p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. (Wish I did though)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ Soul's Sister ~

Chapter #1: Soul

Maka and I were battling Lady Arachne and Giriko while we were on our way to Lord Shinigami's Office for a meeting. But Arachne jumped out of nowhere and challenged us to a fight. We didn't know how she came back to life. Since the Kishin Asura ate her soul. But she had gotten stronger, a lot stronger.

" I don't know how much longer we can keep this going Soul. She's too strong. And we can't battle them both at once."

"Then let's do Genie Hunter and kill this witch."

"_Alright let's go Soul Renaissance!"_

With a flash of light, Genie Hunter was complete. But all Arachne did was smile. She didn't look afraid of Genie Hunter. She charged at us with her new mutated webs that made them very sharp, and sliced Genie Hunter into shattered pieces that shattered. Maka and I were thrown back with the strong blast that had come from Genie Hunter being destroyed. Maka hit her back, and I slammed against her by accident.

"Maka! Are you alright."

"Yeah, but I think you cracked my spine."

" Dammit, how did she get so strong in such a small amount of time?"

" That's because I was given more power by my subjects who were willing to give up their souls for their beloved queen."

"You're a selfish bitch ya know that Arachne?"

I turned around as my eyes widened. She was sitting in a tree eating and apple, wearing a mini-skirt with a tank top and a leather jacket. Her white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She had one sword on her back, and two gun sockets with to silver guns in them. But it wasn't that that stood out to me. No, it was the headband I had given to her when we were younger, before she was sent away to a different academy.

"Remember me Soul?"

She gave me a small smirk as she tossed her apple behind her. She jumped down from her tree and faced Arachne.

"Selfish bitches don't deserve to live Arachne. You of all people should know that."

"Soul, who is that? How does she know you?"

"That's...my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

So how did you guys liek the first chapter? Was it good or bad. please leave me comments. Now without further ado, Chapter 2! ( LOL! that totally ryhmed)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. (Wish I did though)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ Soul's Sister ~

Chapter #2: Maka

She jumped down from the tree and lunged at Giriko. She kicked him in the face. He was sent flying backwards and crashed into a tree. Arachne then lunged at her she easily backflipped over her, pulling her sword out as she landed. She sliced Arachne's arm off in a single move. Arachne's arm gushed with blood as her arm turned into tiny spiders that skittered away in fear. Arachne shot her sharp webs at her legs, she dodged it again. She grabbed Arachne in a headlock. Giriko came at her again. She kicked him again, slamming his face into the ground. In one swift move of her hands, Arachne was out cold. I stared in awe wondering how she could be related to Soul. Aftreall Soul was bad at hand-to-hand combat and was sloppy and wreckless with his fighting. But Soul's sister, she was just amazing. She was graceful and quick. While I was distracted staring at Soul's sister, I finally noticed that she had finished off Giriko and she was looking at me funny. I realized I was staring. Embarrased, I shook my and thanked her for saving us.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much for saving us."

She smiled,

"No worries any friend of Soul's is a friend of mine. My name is Shura Cross Evans."

"Shura, where have you been?"

She looked away as if she had something to hide.

"Is you guys alright?"

"I'm fine but I think Maka's back is broken though."

"Alright i'll see what I can do about that."

She jumped back up to the tree that we orignially saw her and pick up a small duffle bag that was kind of dingy. She jumped back down and pulled out a small bottle that looked liek it ahd a potion in it. She handed one to me, the handed one to Soul.

"Drink this. It'll heal all your wounds and it tastes really good too."

I opened the bottle and smelled the inside. It smelled good but I wasn't sure I could drink it. Although she was Suol's sister, I just met her. Soul looked at me.

"Just drink it Maka. She can't hurt us."

"Correction. I can hurt you. Oh I definetly can. I just win't hurt you."

I finally decided to drink it. Shura was right though. It was good. It tasted like white raspberry tea and strawberries.

Shura flopped back on the grass sighing heavily. Soul and I sat under the tree trying to relax but that relaxation period was cut short.

**Ha-ha-ha-ha! Cliff hanger mutha fuckas! What will happen next? What happens to Maka and Soul? When will I get the nachos I asked for an hour ago? Anyways, I'll post another Chapter ASAP. Enjoy your day people.**


	3. Chapter 3

How have you guys been. What did you guys think of my cliffhanger. Ha-ha-ha-ha! You guys totally hated it. LOL!Thank you Carbre576 for being my first follower! Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. (Wish I did though)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ Soul's Sister ~

Chapter #3: Soul

We were running as fast as we could.

"Hurry up Soul!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

We had forgotten about our meeting with Lord Shinigami. We said bye to Shura and started running as fast as we could. Once the DWMA was in sight we decided to slow down and catch our breath. We walked into the Death Room slowly confused why my Dad was there.

"Maka, why were you and Soul late! What were you two doing? Did you do something to my Maka? If you did I swear I'l-"

My Dad's annoying voice was cut off by Lord Deaths wonderful Reaper Chop.

"Scythe meister Maka reporting for duty."

"Scythe Weapon Soul reporting for duty."

"Why were you two late?"

Soul and I exchanged looks._What if Lord Death doesn't believe us?_

Lord Death and Lord Shinigami smiled.

"It's alright kids we know why you're late."

"But how?"

"Because of me."

I looked up and saw Shura sitting it one of Lord Deaths windows drinking tea. She had changed clothes though. She had changed into a pair yellow flats with red skinny jeans with a black tank top and a yellow vest over it. Her hair that was once in a neat ponytail was now a cute messy hairstyle. Her weird headband Soul gave her was barely visible.

"How'd you get here so fast?I thought we left you in the woods where we fought with Arachne."

"Yeah that's what you thought. But you thought wrong."

"Lord Death, excuse me asking but, why is Shura here?"

"Shura is a very skillful assassin, but-"

"Wait you're an assassin?"

"Oh yeah,sorry Soul. I forgot to tell you."

"Anyways, like Lord Death was saying, Shura is very skilled, but she wants to try becoming a Death Scythe. Show them."

Shura nodded. She jumped down from the window she was sitting in and landed softly on the ground. She backflips into the air and it suddenly looked like she had sprouted blades on her body. Once she landed I finally got a good look at her. She had more blades than I did. She had 3 Scythes coming out of her back, one coming out each arm and one coming out of each leg. But that was only the beginning.

**Another cliffhanger! haha! I'm so evil! Have a nice day you'll see Chapter 4 really soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Sorry for not posting in awhile. school has been crazy. But i promise I'm going to post a lot of chapters before the holiday. Alright Chapter 4, give them the goods.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ Soul's Sister ~

Chapter #4: Soul

She transformed into something that looked like a hula-hoop with scythes all over it. Lord Death grabbed her out of the air and swung her around a bit then tossed her up into the air. She then transformed back to her original form. I stared in awe at what power she had. She was stronger than me. And I had defeated the Kishin! Well technically it was Maka who saved the day but, whatever. Either way, I was impressed.

"Nicely done Shura. Now then, Shura will be attending the DWMA to learn new skills and help us catch a woman called The Shadow Reaper of the Night."

"The Shadow Reaper of the Night?"

"The S.R.N has been stealing people's souls by entering their bodies through their shadow."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know. That's why we called your sister in Soul."

"Wait, but how how did you find her?"  
>It was silent for awhile. Then Shura spoke up.<p>

"Soul, I'll explain everything later. I honestly thought Wes had told you."

"Told me-"

"Now Maka, Soul. Can you please show Shura around the town and the school we expect all of you to be here tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."  
>"Shura?"<p>

"Yes Lord Shinigami."

We walked out with Shura and went back into the school. The school was kind of empty on the weekends. The only people who were there were Lord Death's janitors.

"So, Shura…. Do you want to wear a uniform to school?"

"Nah. I'm good. I have my own clothes, but thanks anyways."

We exited the Academy into the bright sunlight of the sun that laughed above us.

"What do you guys wanna do? Cause I think we should go see Kid and see if he knows anything about this."

"That's a great idea Soul. What do you think Shura?"

"Sure, I guess that would be good."

"Hey Shura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you have a meister?"

"Maka! Don't ask things like that!"

"Soul, it's alright. I don't have a meister because my soul is unique. My soul isn't compatible with anyone else. Not even Dr. Stein."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"It's alright, it helps me-"

Shura froze where she stood. Then her shadow started to move.

"Soul?"

Something rose from Shura's shadow. It was a person. She had black shaggy hair with dark eyes that you couldn't even see her pupil. She wore dark street clothes.

"Hello children, I have come to teach you a lesson."

"Who are you?"

"You need not to worry about that. Now, TRANSFORM!"

Shura jumped into the air and her blades sprouted like flowers on her body. She turned into the sharp Scythe Ring that she was. The girl flipped around with her.

"My name is Tira. And you are dead."

Then…...she charged.


End file.
